1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to a structure for automated sticking out and retreating of pipette to a canteen, and more particularly to a new model of structure allowing easy operation, suction and water-tight of a canteen.
2. Background of Prior Art
Many of the canteens of various types available in the market generally are each supplied with a cup. One has to open up the canteen and pour the contents into the cup thus it is very inconvenient to the user with both hands occupied with something else or to the children as well. Recently, the modified design by incorporating a pipette to the canteen as illustrated in FIGS. 5 & 6 have been available. The prior art as shown in FIG. 5 involves the earlier design, wherein the absence of ventilation outlet making one feel difficult to sip with the pipette; also, since the pipette is retreated by turning the cover to bend it for closing up, the leak proof result is poor. Furthermore, the pipette inserted within the space of the lid is vulnerable to be torn away by kid. Generally, said prior art is found inconvenient to operate and use. The prior art as illustrated in FIG. 6, though a wider range of considerations having been taken into, has a leak-proof rubber ring seal provided at the bottom of the cover; it creates extra resistance upon turning said cover, and the cover has to be turned to a certain position for connecting both suction outlet and ventilation outlet to allow sipping.